Prosa De La Flor Negra
by CQuintero
Summary: Esta prosa se trata de un hombre en busca de la prestigiosa flor negra, pero mientras va en la busqueda, la linea entre la realidad y la fanstasi se disminuye...


La Prosa de la Flor Negra

Escritora: Claudia Quintero

En un jardin, aunque no secreto, esbelto de flores y yerbas exoticas existe una flor oculta entre sus entranas. Es la flor mas codiciada por todo el pais, y hasta por el extranjero, y solo se encuentra en este jardin. El jardin mas visitado por el ojo de la humanidad donde es posible ocultar el secreto mas horrible y nunca ser descubierto porque es imposible ver la verdad entre lo bello. En si, esta flor resalta por su color, pero aun asi muchos ojos que la ven no pueden reconoserla o encontrarla. Esta es la flor negra, oculta en el mimso jardin que es visitado por todos y codiciada como el oro de la depresion.

Yo la vi hace unos cuantos anos cuando viajaba por esas tierras, pero eso fue hace un tiempo que si regresario al mimso lugar seria yo como todos los demas que aunque este a mi frente seria inutil al poder verla. Esta flor es como la mujer, cuando es bella es dificil verla entre todas las otras flores bellas, pero cuando es la mujer mas bella se oculta se esconde y toma un buen ojo encontrar esa belleza. Si yo encontrara esa flor negra se la daria a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mi esposa, a mi amiga, o tal vez a mi amante. No lo creo imposible que solo existe una flor como esta en solo este jardin, o es posible que cada persona pueda ver una flor negra en cada jardin. Pero es codiciada es hermosa y conocida, esa el la flor, en ese jardin, como la reina de europa. Y si es asi, ire a conocerla ire a recogerla y ire a darsela a la persona mas bella que conozco, eso hare.

Creo que empaquare mis maletas esta noche, ire a Sevilla, tomare un tren y luego tomare huespeda en un hotel pequeno. De ahi tomare un coche a los lugares mas rurales, no me acuerdo donde esta el jardin pero lo encontrare. Aqui esta el dinero que ocupo, cuarenta es suficiente para un tren y hospedarme. Ya son las ocho tendre que dormir para poder despertar y llegar temprano a la cuidad. Buenas Noches, llegare manana.

_El sudor no cesa, que hare ya mero llego pero cual es. El tren no cesa tengo calor, hambre y no conozco mis alrededores. Creo que estoy perdido pero aqui dice Calle Vieja, no es posible. Madre, que dices tu, no lo sabes tampoco. Que inutil me siento. Para aqui le digo a chofer. Ay que calor, el polvo encusia mis zapatos, que hare. No traje otros. En fin, es solo una flor. El calor, no pienso, que dia es hoy? Martes, dia equivocado, ire a preguntar. El tren se ha ido, pero ahi ay telefono. Buenos Dias, si, estoy buscando la flor negra. Que? No sabe de lo que hablo. Pero es la flor mas codiciada, si si entiendo. Que dice. Como? Pero estoy en la estacion de tren.Y el calor me mata, que hare. No existe? Pero estoy aqui. Le estoy llamando, disculpe donde esta la flor negra? Tengo sed. Estoy fuera de aire. Gracias. Adios. Ahi esta una entrada, que sera? Ay mucha yerbadura, tal vez esta la flor negra. No hay agua. Que calor. Oigo un ruido que sera, el aire? Sigo caminando, una pisada. La escuchaste? No, pero el calor. Tengo sed. No veo a nadie. El viento, la pisada, veo algo. Un petalo, es negro. Que ocurre. Veo otro, los petalos, la flor negra. Esta destrozada, como es posible? La veo, la flor negra, pero solo queda un petalo. Donde esta el agua. Tengo calor. Me morire. Como la flor. Oigo un ruido. Una pizada. Veo humo, viene el tren. El ultimo petalo, lo tomo y corro ya mero llego. Se acerca el tren. Ya mero llego. Espere! Se cai un petalo de la flor negra, no. Pero el tren. Tengo Sed. Y el calor. Ahoy es Martes. Dia equivocado. Espera! Ya llego, ahi esta el tren. Ya llego. Pero la sed. Y el Calor. Y el tren. La Flor. Negra. Esperen! _

Bring!Bring! La alarma suena. Son las siete de la manana. Buen hora, hoy es Martes, es el dia, ire a Sevilla. Pero porque estoy sudando, que sone anoche. No recuerdo, me ire ahoy, buscare la flor negra. El tren departe a las ocho. Buena hora.


End file.
